carrieffandomcom-20200214-history
The Whacks Of Frostfield (transcript)
This is the transcript of the movie The Whacks Of Frostfield, which was released December 31, 2013. Scene 1 (Trishna is in her apartment watching VH1) (Knocks) Trishna: It's open! Maddy, Gules, Andrew: (Walk In) Maddy: Hey Trish, wanna go to the Cupcakeria? Trishna: Okay. (Gets Up) Scene 2 Andrew: It's closed. Why is it closed?! Gules: I don't know. Andrew: Why?! Gules: Shut up! Trishna: Darn. Maddy: Uh. What are we gonna do now? Andrew: Why is it closed?! Gules: (Grabs Andrew) Shut up now! Maddy: (Feels In Pocket) Hey! (Takes Them Out) We can make our own desserts! Gules: Well, what are we supposed to make them on? Maddy: I don't know, someone's feet? Maddy, Gules, Andrew: (Look At Trishna) Trishna: What? Andrew: Trishna's feet! Trishna: (Runs) Maddy, Gules, Andrew: (Chase After Trishna) Scene 3 (Maddy, Gules, and Andrew drag Trishna back to Frostfield Plaza) Trishna: What did you do? Maddy, Gules, Andrew: Uh, I can explain... Maddy: We dragged you here so we can have our dessert! Trishna: Why? Gules: Because we are hungry. Trishna: So? (Gules and Andrew chain down Trishna) Trishna: Why are you chaining me down? Andrew: Maddy will make a dessert on your feet. Trishna: What? No! (Maddy makes a dessert on Trishna's feet) Trishna: What on Earth?! Andrew: Just hold still! Gules: Everything's just fine. Maddy: (Makes Evil Look) Scene 4 Trishna: (Sits Up, Screams) What are you doing in here?! Andrew: There's a lot of people that want to try food off of your feet. We've decided to call them "Trishna Foot Desserts". Maddy: I'' came up with the name. Trishna: Huh? Gules: Let's go. Trishna: Where? Gules: Our eateria. Trishna: Eateria? Maddy: We're opening a new place called Trishna Foot Desserts. Trishna: But that doesn't even- Maddy: (Snaps) Gules & Andrew: (Walk Over To Trishna) Trishna: Wait, what are you- Gules & Andrew: (Pick Up Trishna) Trishna: Uh! '''Scene 5' Gules: Let's show you the 5 stations. Andrew: This is the order station, where people's orders are taken. Gules: This is the cleaning station, where Trishna's feet are cleaned Andrew: This is the build station where we add our toppings. Gules: Then the licking station, where her feet are licked clean. (a customer comes in) Andrew: (Walks Up To Desk) Welcome to Trishna Foot Desserts. You're our first customer. How can I help you? Customer: I'd like a strawberry dessert with X rainbow drizzle, Nutty Butter Cups, Creameos, and Colored Cherries. Andrew: Coming right up. Customer: Thank you. (Walks Away) (The Dessert Is Being Made) Trishna: What? This is just... Customer: (Licks Trishna's Feet) Trishna: Gross! Scene 6 Andrew: (Waving As A Customer Walks Out) Thank you, come again! Trishna: Yeah, that was gross. Let's hope another customer doesn't come in. (another customer comes in) Andrew: Welcome to Trishna Foot Desserts. How can I help you? Customer: I'll have a chocolate dessert with X rainbow drizzle, rainbow sprinkles, and colored cherries. Trishna: Are you kidding me? Another one? Customer: Yes, and I don't care if your feet are cold. Trishna: But my feet and the plate are cold! I can't keep still! Customer: I don't care! Andrew: Coming right up! Customer: Thank you! (the dessert is being made) Trishna: This is so cold! My feet are freezing right now! Gules: Too bad! Trishna: (Makes Angry Face) Grrrrrrrrr! Andrew: Oh, quit your whining! (A Few Minutes Later) Gules: (Waving As A Customer Walks Away) Thank you, come again! (Closes Door) Closing time! Scene 7 (at Frostfield Plaza) Trishna: I better get to bed. I feel tired right now. (the next day) Trishna: What will happen in Trishna Foot Desserts today? Maddy: There will be a New Years party at 12 AM. Trishna: What will happen? Andrew: People can make the foot desserts any way they want. Trishna: What no! Gules: And people will make a lot of noise! Trishna: ... Andrew and Gules: Lets go, Trishna! Scene 8 (at the New Years party) Customer #1: Lets play with Trishna's feet! Customer #2: Yeah! Trishna: No no no, no no- Customers: (Picks Trishna Up) Trishna: (Screams) Customer: Now, what shall we put on her feet? Customer #2: Lets spray cream on her feet and draw with it! Customer #3: Lets add some toppings too! Trishna: No! Cistomer #1: Yes! (The Dessert Is Made) Customers: (Lick Trishna's Feet) Trishna: Uh. Scene 9 Trishna: When will this party end? Customers: 2 hours left! Trishna: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Customers: Nope. Customer #2: Lets make another dessert! Trishna: REALLY?! Customer: Yes really! Customer #2: How should we start off this time? Custome #3: Like we start off every time! A bunch of random stuff! Customer #2: Lets start off different this time. Customer #3: How? Customer #2: Lets put some rainbow drizzle on her toes and lick it off. Customers #1 and #2: OK good. Trishna: My life sucks. (The Dessert is Made) Customers: (Lick Trishna's feet) Trishna: Uh, my feet are really cold, can you stop making desserts? Customers: We won't stop because we don't care! Maddy: Also, Trishna, I threw all your shoes and socks away. Trishna: WHAT?! Maddy: Now that these desserts are so poular you don't need them anymore. Trishna: NO! Now whats gonna happen when people see me not wearing shoes anymore? Maddy: We couldn't care less. Customers: Yeah! Trishna: Whacks. Customer #3: Can we draw on Trishnas feet with whipped cream? And lets drizzle her toes too. Maddy: Of course! Customers: Yes! Trishna: No! Customers: Let's ask Maddy what we should draw. And also how much drizzle to use. Maddy: You should draw a bunch of random pictures, and use A LOT of drizzle. Customers: Okay! Trishna: You will pay for this, Maddy! (The Dessert is Made) Customer #2: So how does it look? Customer: It looks good! Customer #3: Let's eat it! (Licks Trishna's feet) Customer #2: It tasted really good. Customers: Lets ask Maddy for more suggestions. Maddy: Just keep up the good work! Customer: How many desserts left? Maddy: 73 Trishna: Are you kidding me? Maddy & Customers: No. Trishna: Really, you're serious? Maddy: Yes, and I agree with the customers too. Customers: Do you have suggestions? Maddy: No matter what she says, ignore her. Customers: Okay! Trishna: (To Self) How did it all lead up to this? Customers: Lets now start making pictures. What should we choose first? Maddy: The whipped cream! Trishna: No! Maddy and customers: Why? Trishna: Because if you do... I'll sue ''you! Maddy & Customers: (Gasp) What? Maddy: She won't sue me. She is just trying to get a reaction out of us. Trishna: My feet are really cold now! No more toppings, please! Maddy: Just ignore what she says, all right? Customers: Okay! Trishna: ''Why is everyone talking at the same time? Customer: We need more suggestions. Maddy: Make desserts with half a bottle of drizzle. Customers: Okay! Trishna: No! Maddy: Ignore her! Costomers: Okay! (Another Dessert is Made) Trishna: Look at how much drizzle you used! Customer: Maddy told me to do that. Trishna: Maddy? I'll get her by making a dessert on her feet! Customer #2: Not a good idea. Trishna: Why not? Customer #2: You know Maddy. Trishna: Yeah, yeah just let me go. My shift is over. Customer #3: Wait don't go! (73 desserts later) Customer #2: Just one more dessert to go, and then you can go. Trishna: But Maddy said 73! Customer #2: Oh well. Scene 10 Trishna: I am so sick of this. Andrew: Oh well. Trishna: I just... don't know what to do. Andrew: Cope with it. Trishna: I can't cope with it! Andrew: Well you're gonna have to, because this is gonna go on forever. Trishna: Darn. Scene 11 Trishna: This is awesome! Maddy thought I wouldn't do this! I'm gonna be on Judge Kathy! I can already feel the power! The judge saying, "judgement goes to the plaintiff". I can almost taste it! Scene 12 Trishna: (Enters) Maddy, I got you a present! Maddy: What is it? Trishna: (Gives Maddy Paper) Maddy: Wow, my very own... (Looks At Paper) LAWSUIT?! Trishna: That's right, and you said I wouldn't sue you! (Laughs, Runs Away) Scene 13 Guy: All parties in the case of Trishna vs. Madison, please come forward. Trishna: (Walks In, Over to Desk, Raises Right Hand) Announcer: This is the plaintiff, Trishna. She says the defendant is unfairly making desserts on her feet, chaining her down and everything. She's suing for $26,000 and new shoes and socks. Maddy: (Walks In, Over to Desk, Raises Right Hand) Announcer: This is the defendant, Madison. She says it's all a lie! She claims the plaintiff is not treated unfairly. Madison is counter suing, for being lied to. Guy: All rise. Judge Kathy: (Walks In, Sits Down) Guy: You may now be seated. (Gives Paper to Judge Kathy) The case of Trishna vs. Madison, Madison has a counter claim, and- Judge Kathy: Yeah, yeah, go away, this is my ''moment. Trishna, you are suing for $26,000... and new shoes and socks? Trishna: Yes, your honor. Judge Kathy: Why the shoes and socks? Trishna: She threw my original ones away. Judge Kathy: Okay. Madison, you have a counter claim? Maddy: Yes, your honor. Judge Kathy: Okay, let's hear the plaintiff's side of the story. Trishna: Well, one day, Madison and the witnesses came into my apartment, and invited me to the Cupcakeria. So we went, and discovered it was closed. Madison dicovered toppings in her pocket, and they decided to put them on my feet. Judge Kathy: Madison, would you like to follow up on that? Maddy: It was ''not my idea! It was Andrew's. Andrew: What? Maddy: You said to put it on Trishna's feet! Andrew: Nervous Well... you ''came up with the name! Judge Kathy: Okay, I couldn't care less about Andrew right now, back to the plaintiff. Trishna: Thank you, your honor. So they show up in the apartment the next day. They said that a lot of people wanted to try the desserts. Judge Kathy: Hold on. (Looks At Guy) You can go on your break now. Guy: (Exits) Judge Kathy: Lazy husband. Continue. Trishna: Thank you. So we go to the restaurant, and more desserts are made. They kept ignoring my requests to stop, and told me that this was going to go on forever. Judge Kathy: Okay. Madison, let's hear your side of the story. Maddy: At last. So... um... I was uh... just doing business! Judge Kathy: Okay... witnesses... Giuliana? Gules: Uh... Trishna is just... uh... overreacting. That's all. Judge Kathy: Um... okay... Andrew? Andrew: I DIDN'T DO IT! Judge Kathy: This is the strangest group of people... okay, if the defendants cannot provide any further evidence, I will have no choice but to rule in favor of Trishna. Maddy: (Turns Around) Guys, do something! Gules: Um... YOUR HONOR! Judge Kathy: Yes, Giuliana? Gules: I have to go to the bathroom. Judge Kathy: Down the hall to the right. Gules: (Exits) Judge Kathy: No comment from the defendants? Works for me. All favors go to the plaintiff. (Gavels) Maddy: No! Trishna: Yes! '''Scene 14' Trishna: I BEAT MADDY! Maddy: I lost my ways. (Drops to Ground, Cries) Trishna: Yeah! (Cheers) Category:Transcripts